


The Bat and The Bird

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), New Teen Titans
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Batfam Bingo Card 2, Batfam bingo 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Nightwing and Batman have been arranged to be married.  The wedding night is the most awkward.





	The Bat and The Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Arranged Marriage

The leader of the Titans, the young Nightwing, and the unmatched leader of the Justice League, the Batman, were betrothed to be married. This was a political marriage only, designed to unite the two teams. The two had never even seen each other out of costume before. The wedding itself was full of pomp and ceremony where the grooms barely saw each other. But that night, they were alone in the neutral zone of Gotham, in a place called Wayne Manor.

“This is my home,” Batman said.

Nightwing let out a low whistle. “It’s incredible.”

“It’s home,” Batman said.

They went up to the bedroom. Batman hesitated, then pulled off his cowl.

“Oh my god,” Nightwing said. “You’re Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce nodded. “And you’re Dick Grayson. Former acrobat, then leader of the Titans.”

Dick took off his mask. “That’s creepy.”

“I’m. Sorry?”

Dick smiled. “That’s what Batman does, I guess.” He rubbed his face. “So, I… I guess this is it.”

Bruce frowned. “What is it?”

“Wedding night,” Dick said.

“Oh. Right.” Bruce looked...nervous. Dick had never seen the Batman nervous.

Dick touched his shoulder. “I don’t know what to do either. I mean, I know what to *do*, but I don’t know what you want to do.”

“Alfred can show you to your room,” Bruce said.

Dick blinked. “I’m not— I mean, we’re not sharing a room?”

Bruce stared at him. “You want to?”

Dick smiled lopsidedly. “We are married.”

Bruce nodded, his expression solemn. “Yes. Of course. I’m not used to this.”

Dick laughed. “Bruce Wayne, the most eligible bachelor in America, not used to someone sleeping with him? I find that hard to believe.”

Bruce’s lips twitched. “It’s mostly smoke and mirrors.”

Dick stepped into his space. “I like mirrors.”

Bruce blinked in surprise. “You must be very self-confident.”

Dick grinned. “I am.” He touched Bruce’s cheek, grin fading. “I want to make this work.”

Bruce didn’t pull away, even though the feeling was strange. No one touched him so intimately. He put his hand on Dick’s upper arm.

“I will do everything in my power to be a good husband.”

Dick smiled. “I know you will. You’re Batman.”

Bruce stepped closer. "May I…?"

Dick nodded. "You may."

Bruce kissed him, holding him close, but not in a hug, just holding his arms. Dick laughed into the kiss and moved into a hug. Warmth spread through Bruce as Dick held him, letting himself relax into the kiss. When Dick pulled away, his eyes were dark with promise.

Dick moved his hands to Bruce’s arms, squeezing the strong muscles there. “Well, husband?”

Bruce’s hands slid down to Dick’s hips. “Yes, husband?”

Dick beamed. “I like being called that.”

Bruce chuckled. “I’ll remember that.”

Dick kissed him again. “Shall we head to bed?”

“Yes, I— I’d like that.”

Dick took Bruce’s hand and led him to the bed. “Show me what you can do, and I’ll show you just how flexible I am.”

Bruce let out a low growl. “I’d like to see that.”

Dick leaned back on the bed. “Then come here.”


End file.
